1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved winding base structure of a transformer and more particularly to a desired sectional winding base that is made of two parts of low or high compression-resistant material to reduce the production cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 are side-view diagrams of the winding base structures of the conventional transformer. The winding base structures 1 and 2 are used to illustrate different types of transformers and are made in a one-piece manner. The outside of the conventional transformer is disposed with a plurality of grooves 111, 121, 211 and 221 such that the winding base structures 1 and 2 are divided into a primary-side input 11, 21 and a secondary-side output 12, 22. Nonetheless, the primary-side input 11, 21 and the secondary-side output 12, 22 of the conventional transformer bear different voltages. Because the winding base structures 1 and 2 are made in a one-piece manner, the manufacturers use a higher compression-resistant material to make both the primary-side input 11, 21 and the secondary-side output 12, 22 so that the secondary-side output 12, 22 of the winding base can bear the higher voltage. Although the winding base structures 1 and 2 can bear higher voltage, however, the cost of the material is relatively increased and therefore troubles the manufacturer.
In view of the above, the conventional products are not well designed and still have lots of defects.
The inventor is aware of the defects in the conventional products and concentrates his attention in improving the products by long-term research and practice so that the subject improved winding base structure of a transformer is finally accomplished.